White Lantern Corps
The White Lantern Corps is a fictional organization appearing in comics published by DC Comics, related to the emotional spectrum. What can bearers of the White Lantern Power Ring do? * White Energy Conduit: The rings use white energy, supplied by the White Lantern Central Power Battery, which in most cases takes the form of white light. A White Power Ring is the most powerful type of Power Rings, which themselves are one of the most powerful weapons in the universe. White Power Rings have the ability to affect and use fundamental forces of the universe, including gravity, radiation, heat, light, and blasts of concussive force. The ring can also create fields of force formed from an energy bound by the users' will. The limitations of such use are the skill, knowledge, and imagination of the ring wearer. * White Energy Blasts: The ring can be used to fire blasts of white energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. The weapons power is more an indication of the user's will to live. * Force-Field Generation: The ring can create force fields to protect the wearer and others around him/her. With the cosmic scope of a White Lantern's abilities, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force-field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void, including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. An atmosphere appropriate to the ring wielder's biology is created inside the force-field, body temperature is maintained and waste products are removed. Gravitational stresses which could cause injury are stabilized for the ring wielder. * Energy Constructs: The ring can form constructs of white energy. The ring is a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's mastery of the will to live. A White Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the mastery of the will to live necessary to conjure it into existence. The constructs are made out of white energy, which is a tangible form of pure life, and they exist only as long as a White Lantern is fueling it with their mastery of the will to live. Items created by the rings are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the will of the Lantern creating them. * Environmental Playback: Upon request, the ring can recreate a holographic environment based on data in its memory banks. The ring wielder can observe events, but the wielder cannot alter the outcome of the playback. Objects in the playback will appear in the full spectrum of colors, regardless of the wielder's level of expertise creating simulacrums. The ring will automatically end the playback if outside interference warrants the wielder's undivided attention. * Flight: By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In space, a White Lantern's speed can be significantly greater and can approach 80% of light speed in normal space. Flight is possible at velocities exceeding light-speed. In atmospheres, air friction is not a hindrance, since heat is either absorbed or reflected by the ring's field. * Energy Twin: The ring allows the wearer to create an "energy twin" of his/her/itself that can travel far faster than the wielder's physical form. While the energy twin is active, the ring wielder remains motionless, his/her/its life force is needed to guide the twin. The twin can not alter its surroundings, and may only be perceived by Guardians or another ring wielder as a ghost like image. Any knowledge gained by the twin is transferred back to the wielder's physical form upon recontact with the body. As a rule, a wielder can not create actual, independent duplicates of him/her/itself. * Ring Duplication: Most rings are capable of duplicating themselves. Each duplicate typically shares the capabilities of the original ring. Each duplicate still needs to be recharged by a power battery. All rings, as being based upon the green ring templates created by the Guardians of the Universe, are all programmed to be able to duplicate themselves on a specialized command known apparently only by the Guardians and Sinestro. * Mind Alteration: Though the ethics of mind tampering may be debatable, sometimes it is necessary. As the power ring relies on thought and will to operate, mind tampering is not impossible. The difficulty lies in properly applying the power. There lies a risk of catastrophic damage to the mind should mistakes be made. A ring wielder can use the power ring to erase portions of an individual's memories. The ring can also be used to beam information from the ring wielder to another. Lanterns have used this technique to share information during combat situations. * Energy Absorption: The ring can absorb and store most other energies. Doing so does not replenish the normal store of energy the ring has. A ring that needs recharging but contained a store of electricity could only discharge that electricity. * Wormholes & Spacial Warps: The ring grants its wearer access to wormholes in space, enabling the ring wielder to rapidly cut time and distance needed for transport. Black holes can be navigated by experienced ring wielders. * Limited Cellular Regeneration: This ring has an ability to heal physical injuries. * Electromagnetic Scanning: The ring has a wide range of detection abilities based on the imagination of the user. If one can conceive of it, he/she can probably detect it. Magical effects like clairvoyance, seem to be beyond the scope of the ring. Most normal electromagnetic phenomena are within the range of the ring, including radio, television, infrared, ultraviolet, and high frequency band communications. * Omni-linguistics: The power ring acts a universal translator. * Material Alteration: A White Lantern's uniform is not made out of fabric. It is created by the Ring whenever the wearer wills to wear it. It automatically appears over the wearer's normal clothing, and vanishes when the wearer wills to return to their civilian attire. Most White Lanterns wear similar uniforms that are programmed into the ring by default. However, each White Lantern is able to adjust their uniform to fit their own needs, personalities and whims. * Emergency Beacon: A White Lantern in distress can use his/her/its power ring as an emergency beacon. The alert can be directed to an another Lantern's neighboring sector, or it can be a Corps-wide alert. * Homing Beacon: A homing beacon in the power ring can lead one White Lantern to another. The ring can be ordered to disguise itself to elude power ring wielding trackers. Most often ring wielders will allow the beacon to signal their location to others. * Invisibility & Light Refraction: A ring wielder can render him/her/itself invisible by willing the ring to bend light waves around his/her/its form, as well as that of the power ring. Presumably, a similar action allows an experienced ring wielder to create objects of colors other than white. * Time Travel: Time travel is possible with the power ring, though the further forward in time a ring wielder travels, the more will it takes. * Phasing: The ring allows its wearer to pass through solid objects. Which objects not penetrable are not known, but it may depend upon the strength of the wearer's will to live and the density of the object's molecular structure. The wielder can pass through the fourth dimensional gap or dissemble their own molecular structure. * Pocket Dimension: Within the ring exists the possibility of an entire world. * Security Protocol: The rings can be programmed. They are coded to the wearer to make them unusable if stolen. * Preset Conditions: Commands can be stored in the ring to be executed at a later date, even if the bearer is not wearing the ring. * Thought Relay: Otherwise known as a telepathic link. * Levitation * Overriding: White Power Rings can "override" rings of other colors, temporarily turning them into White Power Rings also. * Resurrection: White Power Rings also have the notable power to bring deceased beings back from the dead. * Other: The full extent of the White Power Rings is unknown. Presumably, they have the standard powers and functions as rings of other colors. Gallery'''' White_Lantern_Power_Ring.jpg 18_White_Lantern.jpg 1000px-White_Lantern_Corps.jpg|Life vs. Death: White Lantern Corps taking on a Black Lantern Corps agent 4aaeccc4fdc44438d345af267d388c0a.jpg 5cc8fca8421e7c8ba2096ace0ebef166.png d9vu1tr-65113515-759e-425d-b21d-16dc9f8668d9.png d82vilk.png GL235_cb7248a1-4d95-4406-8492-0b7e1759f774_2000x.png kisspng-white-lantern-corps1.jpg white ring.png white_lantern_symbol_2.png Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Organizations Category:Green Lantern Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Teams Category:Hope Bringer Category:Elementals Category:Harbingers Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Dissolved Organization Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Lawful Good Category:Knights Category:Extremists Category:Sophisticated Category:Philanthropists Category:Role Models Category:Control Freaks Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Superheroes Category:Officials Category:Protectors